Fantasy Music
by undonemad
Summary: Un violinista haciendo gala de su música mientras su inspiración es un bello ser que le da tributo con su danzar, pero no todo es paz y armonia  -Yaoi Sonadow-
1. Chapter 1

_ Sonic y todos sus personajes son de (c)SEGA_

El arte es un uso respetuoso de la destreza, el oficio y la imaginación creativa para la producción de algo bello, atractivo o de una significación fuera de lo normal.

Son las cualidades de una persona o cosa que proporciona un placer intenso a los sentidos o una satisfacción profunda a la mente o al espíritu, bien sea por la armonía de formas o colores, la excelencia de su arte, su veracidad, originalidad o cualquier otra propiedad a menudo no especificadle.

Y la música, era algo que el amaba tanto, cada nota saliente de ese pedazo de madera finamente creado para el le hacia sentirse en un sopor sin igual, una atracción inmensa por seguir tocando. Un gusto delicioso y sin igual,

-_Si la música existiera físicamente…me gustaría perderme entre su hermosa naturaleza-_Pensó aquel violinista que no quería dejar de tocar su instrumento de dulces notas pero como todo este llego a su final y a lo lejos se escuchaba que alguien aplaudía por tal espectáculo.

-Bravo, como siempre una maravilla de notas Shadow- continuaba con sus aplausos en lo que llegaba con el erizo negro.

-Hmp… gracias Rouge, sabes que amo mi trabajo y deseo mejorar cada día mas-

-¿Mas aun? –Echo una risita la mujer-

Shadow solo se limito a sonreír hasta que hablo- Supongo que vienes a buscarme por algo-

-Trabajo-

Shadow arqueo una ceja.

-Uno de los sujetos más ricos de la ciudad quiere que toques en su pista de hielo junto a su patinador estrella-

-¿?...¿el patinador toca algún instrumento?-

-No, mientras tu tocas el bailara-Explico

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veré algo como eso, y…lo conoces?

-Solo la primera vez que fui a ver al dueño, patina excelente e de admitir, pero jamás hable con el- Se sentó al lado de Shadow cruzándose de piernas, Rouge era algo así como la representante de Shadow, siempre han sido socios desde hace años ya, con el don del erizo negro y la facilidad de la chica en hacer negocian eran una buena pareja.

-Respeto mucho el patinaje- Sonrío Shadow acariciando su violín

-Eso lo se, por que eres bueno en eso también, hasta que te gusto eso de la música-Le miro divertida

-Cosas cambian…y bueno solo a eso has venido?

-Pues si wey!, jajaja y también a decirte que mañana empieza tu primera practica con el- Se puso de pie la murciélago acomodando su elegante falda y su cabello- otra cosa, tienes que componer un tema para el momento del show que será dentro de poco

- ¿Cómo? Sabes bien que eso me toma tiempo- Le miro seriamente

-Esto es negocio cariño, así que pon esa cabeza tuya a trabajar- Le pokeo la frente y Shadow le aparto la mano molesto.

-Quiero inspiración- Dijo como si fuese lo que necesitaba a cambio para aquel tema, aunque todo artista necesita motivación para su creación.

-Consíguela como puedas, sabes que eso se te da solo a ti- Se fue marchando mientras meneaba la muñeca graciosamente- Te veré mañana a las 9 en la pista.

-hmp…creen que es como si fuese cualquier cosa…pero no es así, de todos modos-Se puso de pie- Hace ya mucho que no compongo algo…para alguien supongo, aunque quizás mi inspiración la pueda tener del mismo trabajo…ya veremos-Saco la estuchera del violín, antes de guardarlo pulió la madera con un tapito que cargaba siempre, odiaba que tuviera huellas de dedos y peor si no eran las suyas.

La Estética…la filosofía que trata de la naturaleza del arte, la belleza y el gusto, con miras a establecer el significado y la validez de los juicios críticos en relación con obras de arte.

-Claro…el arte de ver…-Pensó en voz alta Shadow. No por algo era un critico del arte, amaba mucho las obras de los grandes,"_ casi siempre me enamoro de las personas que son brillantes por lo que hacen…_" Pensaba Shadow en momentos cortos. Su estudio de música estaba repleto de libros; Historia, Matemática, Física, Arte…pero sobre todo Música. Claro, aparte de libros también tenia cosas tecnológicas, eso si, no le gustaba eso de seguir modas, siempre son pasajeras y nada beneficiarias mas que para el creador.

Tomando una taza de su café miro por su ventana a el punto…La cúpula de la pista de hielo.-Patinadores…Son personajes esbeltos, delicados y elegantes…-Dio otro sorbo- Patinan mientra hacen gala de su don…(si no es que de su delgado cuerpo)-Dejo la taza a un lado, como su balcón tenia un pequeño sillón pegado a la ventana se sentó a escuchar música inspirándose en la bella vista que le daban los edificio de aquella fría noche, que por mucho que fuese daba un espectáculo invernal apasionante.

El cansancio mental hizo que se quedara dormido ahí en su diván, antes cerro su ventana no sea que le fuese a dar una gripa de esas en las que no se pueda ni parar al baño.

Al día siguiente a las 8:58 llego a la pista de patinaje, no había nadie, frunció el seño, pero para su sorpresa si había alguien ya que el choque de las cuchillas de patines contra el hielo se escuchaban mas claro que nada y aventurándose a ver al patinador que obviamente estaba ahí iría a saludarlo y darle los buenos días, ya que los modales de estirado que tenia nunca faltaban en el.

-Buenos días!- Medio grito el erizo negro al patinador pero este no le escucho seguía tan centrado en su practica y Shadow como todo buen espectador se quedo ahí a mirarlo comenzando su escaneo. Patinaba excelente como Rouge le había dicho ayer, tenia una precisión única en sus caídas, eran delicadas en el aire y expresaban mucha fuerza en tierra. Todo mundo cuando mira a las personas las mira desde la cabeza a los pies, pues si, como Shadow predijo el patinador era un personaje esbelto, delicado y elegante- _Bingo…-_Pensó al mirarlo, era como ver el arte moverse de un lugar a otro con movimientos fluidos, sin duda algo digno de admirar.

El patinador, un joven de hermosas púas azules y mirar sin igual que expresaba madurez y fuerza. Una altura normal como todo erizo ahí si es que nos vamos a lo físico, aun que a Shadow le gustaba mas "criticar el don" que el físico a de admitir que sin duda es bello el erizo. Sus verdes ojos, la ventana a su joven corazón sacaban a flote su pasión por el deporte.

-_Sin duda…la inspiración perfecta- _Ni un momento dejo de mirarlo hasta que termino, y como Rouge lo hizo con el aplaudió en dicha por el espectáculo.

El joven se giro sonriendo y dando una reverencia a su nuevo espectador que por ningún momento se había percatado de que le estaba mirando, se acerco a el.

-Patinas excelente- Se cruzo de brazos el erizo negro.

-Gracias e de decir, no te había visto, ¿acaso tu tambien vienes a inscribirte a clases de patinaje?

-No, vengo por que me citaron a esta hora-

-vaya…oh! Perdóname no me e presentado, ahem! –Aclaro su garganta- Mi nombre es Sonic un placer conocerte…-Le extendió la mano para estrecharla y esperar el nombre del sujeto-

-Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog- Estrecho la mano

-Un placer conocerte Shadow-

-Lo mismo digo Sonic, es todo un placer-

Ahhhhhh! Por dios! DX  
Lo siento chicos! Es que hoy escuche una canción de violín súper hermosa y no puede evitarlo…así que ya saben!, Shadow es un violinista que ama el arte y Sonic en su patinaje la expresa muy bien!, el primer fic que subí espero continuarlo…quizás continúe mas seguido este, solo esperen! Cuidense :D!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey Rouge que tal- Saludo Sonic a la chica-

-Que hay niño, se ve que dedicas mucho tiempo a tus entrenamientos.

-sabes que soy apasionado de estas cosas – Recargo sus codos en la barra de la pista- me e enterado de que el tocara a qui, estoy ansioso por oírlo –Miro al erizo negro con una sonrisa característica de el.

-Si…puede ser –Un hombre al final del pasillo del amplio estadio llamo la atención de Rouge y Shadow-

-Nuestra llamada…-sonrío graciosa- nos estamos viendo amor –Le guiño el ojo llevándose de la camisa a Shadow-

-oye! Para eso tengo piernas! – Gruño Shadow, ni siquiera se había podido despedir bien de Sonic

Sonic echo una risita, su práctica había terminado y era temprano aun asi que daria un paseo de regresar a casa.

-Shadow, Rouge! Que alegría volver a encontrarlos! – Extendió los brazos el dueño del lugar ((N/A: No quiero meterme con personajes inventado etc etc, así que solo serán por que los necesito)) abrazándolos a ambos-

-y sobre todo a ti querido muchacho – El tipo gordo abrazo a Shadow con un brazo- Quiero que toques esta vez en mi pista de hielo –Sonrío-

-Obviamente, de algo tengo que sobrevivir…-

-Jo! Que curioso!, pues bien, Rouge tiene las fechas y la hora en la que será tu gran debut!

-No hay problema, tengo una amplia selección de música – Shadow era famoso por sus grandes obras musicales, tan delicadas y sensuales al oído, el prefería componer su propia música, decía que si alguien se interponía a hacerlo no tendría caso el tocar algo que no fue echo con la pasión que le tiene a su trabajo, por eso lo dejaban que trabajase solo, al final las recompensas eran muy grandes valía mucho la pena esperas, aun que esta vez no era una espera se tenia que presentar en tiempo determinado.

-eso me gusta de ti! Jejejeje, bien tu pago se a adelantado y abonado a tu cuenta bancaria, gástalo en lo que tu mas quieras-

-bien –Misma mirada de siempre-

-Rouge te dejo a cargo de el- La señalo-

-Obviamente todo saldrá bien, vámonos niño tienes tarea que hacer- Lo empujo a la salida-

-Deja de hacer eso! Tengo piernas ya te dije!###-

-Adiós -Se despidió-

Para sorpresa de los dos Sonic apenas estaba a punto de irse, solo se acomodaba sus guates y unos lentes oscuros, era un tanto peculiar ya que traía unos patines profesionales en línea, parecían bastante lujosos y a pesar de que el no sabia acerca de patinaje no había visto unos así, las épocas habían cambiado tanto, solo recordaba a las camareras en un viaje a España que fue, usaban los de cuatro ruedas todo el calzado de color blanco algo retro y ahora el tenia unos de cuatro ruedas alineadas con un color deportivo obviamente, a pesar del frío solo traía una chaqueta, esta tenia "pelo" para protegerle el cuello del frío y a pesar de eso las piernas las traía descubiertas, solo un Shor que llegaba a medio protegerle. Oh! Y no olvidemos los audífonos que todo adolescente porta en las orejas…pero de ahí en fuera hacia verlo deportivamente bien. Shadow echo una risita a su pensamiento anterior. Sonic por última vez se despidió saliendo por las grandes puertas.

-hola…tierra llamando a Shadow~ -Medio canto

-huh?-

-Te gustan jóvenes verdad? –Sonrío picarona haciendo enojar al erizo negro que para su sorpresa no fue así-

-Es simpático…-Se cruzo de brazos-

- …solo…simpático?- Rodó los ojos- Bueno, tengo una junta en una hora, quizás puedas alcanzarlo…-Medio lo animo a seguir al chico

-No tengo tiempo de juegos…tengo trabajo- camino a paso moderado, tenia un itinerario que cumplir y quería terminarlo, con prisas eso lleva a que las cosas salgan siempre mal a la hora de la entrega.

Por el lado de Sonic se paseaba a sus anchas por el nublado parque, era bello y aun que estuviesen en época invernal no le detenía a obtener calor en movimiento, hacer ejercicio es muy bueno para el cuerpo ((N/A: Así que ya saben pequeñs coman frutas y verduras D!)), la experiencia de Sonic hacia gala de su persona, pasando de vez en cuando despacio entre grupos de compradores de tiendas y pasando al modo rebelde pidiendo aventones de motociclistas que encantados de ayudar a semejante joven.

Sin percatarse de su obstáculo enfrente que parecía mas una persona que otra cosa y pensando en tremendo estrellon cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, para sorpresa de el no sintió nada, es mas podía jurar que el piso bajo de el ya no estaba. Y si, Sonic estaba en el aire sostenido por los brazos de un hombre.

El otro chico le miro, que criatura tan mas linda fue a parar en sus manos.

-Lo siento!, me disculpo, realmente no lo vi je jeje –Rió nerviosamente aun mirándole-

-No tiene por que disculparse creo yo – Sonrío aun sosteniéndole de la cintura y Sonic por no caerle al tipo se sostuvo de las manos y las puntillas de sus patines.

-Oiga, ¿cree que seria tan amable de soltar mi cintura para que me pueda parar?- Sonrío mirándole desde arriba-

-OH! Si, que descortesía la mía- Lo cual no fue así, se levanto junto con el y ahora si le soltó- Me disculpo de corazón…y ya que estamos de paso los dos puedo saber su nombre? –Sito caballeroso.

-Claro- Antes se quito los lentes peinándose un poco las púas revelando esos seductores ojos verdes- Soy Sonic The Hedgehog un placer conocerlo –Le tendió la mano, a lo que el caballero la tomo besándola-

-Es todo un placer conocerlo Sonic…-Le volvió a besar la mano- Sabe, e oído hablar mucho de usted y su pasión por deportes extremos como clásicos, si es que así se le puede llamar al patinaje-

-Si puede ser, realmente me siento alagado- Coloco sus lentes por encima de su frente- Jamás le había visto y no es que conozca a toda la gente del lugar, pero tiene pinta de extranjero-

-Que observador, por que realmente no soy de aquí, vengo por motivos financieros…-

-Ya veo –Comía una paleta tipo tustsi pop, de donde salio, no se XD.

-Creo que mi estancia aquí será realmente placentera- Miro a Sonic con una sonrisa-

-Espero que sea de su agrado, bueno- chupo su paleta- debo irme, me disculpo una vez mas por el accidente de hace raro.

-Creo que agradeceré mas el accidente jejeje…

-jajaja- Se despidió del tipo continuando su camino- (Que raro tipo…aun que era muy atractivo, se veía tan galán jejeje) …hey! Pero si ni siquiera me dijo su nombre!...en fin, no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

Lo que Sonic no sabia es que seria mucho mas, ya que el invitado pretendía verle a como de lugar y no precisamente para charlar con el, si no algo que a querido experimentar y llevaba encerrado ya desde mucho tiempo en su cabeza, queriendo descargarlo en alguien, y quien mas que perfecto para sus cometidos perversos que un joven de apariencia rebelde y viva, aun que…daría tiempo para amasar mas la idea.


End file.
